You Truly Don't Care Do You?
by LoveToTheFandoms
Summary: A one shot, but soon will turn into many between Sherlock and an OC named Sophie. So far, it is mainly fluff. These two are fun writing about. I hope you will enjoy them.


**Title: You truly don't care do you?**

**A Sherlock/Oc**

_At first Sophie was amazed at the grand evening, and all the riches that were around. Well that was until she realized that Sherlock was off in a way, and it hit her. This was a case. __**Well there goes this evening.**_

Sophie slammed through the doors angrily, "What the HELL is going on here!?" Her fierce gaze was pinned on one single man in the entire room. "I thought this was just a 'nice outing'. That's what you said! You promised! Oh, I should have known better! After all look who I'm talking too!" She was yelling by now, and she had drawn closer to the man she had been yelling at. Sophie was now two feet away from him and in the sea of unfamiliar faces that she had never seen before. They of course, were by now all staring at her as if she had grown a second head. Sophie yelled once more, and a slight mist (as she called it) started to appear in her eyes, "I thought you were serious about this whole thing! I thought- I thought…..Well it really doesn't matter to you now does it?" Sophie had gotten even closer during this, and she pushed against his chest, making him stumble. The man merely stared dumbly back. Sophie finally looked down to her feet and 'the mist' started to fall from her eyes, more namely; tears. "I don't mean anything to you, now do you? You never think of mine or anyone else for that matter; so why am I so surprised?" She had whispered the last part, but before the intelligent man could utter a word, Sophie had run back through the sea of people and out the doors she had come in.

Sherlock looked around him, almost as if he was dazed before he went running after her.

_This case was surely put on hold for now._

Sophie couldn't bear for anyone to see her like this. Especially Sherlock. _I was always so strong, and he even considered me an acquaintance. I wasn't a 'waste of time' like most others as he put it. I bet I ruined it all now. I caused a big scene, and I can't believe I acted like one of __**those **__girls. I shouldn't have said anything; I should have held it in. Bloody temper._

She ran through the halls, hearing her feet beat against the ground, echoing off the empty halls and the lovely crafted ceilings. Her shoes were in her left hand while her clutch was in her right. Sophie burst through the front doors of the building, and she let the painfully cold air seep through her lungs. Sophie looked left and right, but she didn't see a single taxi. _Just my luck, but I bet they're just waiting until the time that the party is supposed to end. _Sophie was about to start out walking towards the direction she thought she was supposed to go when a firm hand grasped around her wrist. Gasping, she whipped around quickly to see that Sherlock was right behind her, slightly panting from chasing her.

Sophie glared through the mist that seemed to be stuck in her eyes, "Let me go this instant, Sherlock! I just want to go back to the flat. Can you at least give me that!?" Sherlock stepped closer to her, keeping his face neutral and his hand firmly latched around Sophie's wrist. Her eyes started to stare nervously back as he inched closer. Soon Sherlock was almost nose to nose with her.

Before Sophie could pull away or even think of a thing to say that would hopefully offend him, Sherlock's face was beside hers. His deep voice interrupted the night air and the peaceful sound of music and laughing people that came from the open windows above them. It was only a whisper from him to her, but to Sophie, it might as well been on a loud speaker. "I'm sorry Sophie. This was supposed to be a nice outing for you; I guess I should have clarified it a bit more." Sophie weakly, not necessarily trying tried tugging her hand away from his grasp. He only pulled her closer causing her to run into his chest, and said more, "You do mean something to me, you mean a lot. I may not act like it, but I thought you knew by now that I'm not necessarily good or fond of letting people know that."

Sophie by now had dropped her shoes and her clutch and had wrapped her arms around Sherlock. She was still crying (misting her eyes), but it wasn't out of anger or sadness. It was out of pure laughter, but many would rather say happiness. Sherlock as if realizing the situation finally tensed up a little, and there was a confused tilt to his otherwise normal voice, "Why are you still crying? I don't understand."

Sophie made her laughing more prominent and she pulled away from him, smiling. "Out of stupidity, Sherlock, Out of pure stupidity." Sherlock gave her a strange glance, and she laughed once again. Sophie quickly stopped and put a serious face on though, "Are you okay though? That was highly out of character of you. Saying sorry and all; I don't think I like it much. Actually I don't like it at all, it's creepy." Sherlock scoffed and turned towards the road, "I was simply trying to do what John would have. He would be very angry with me if you were to be upset when we returned." Sophie rolled her eyes at Sherlock as he stepped forwards to hail a taxi.

It was her turn to scoff, but he pretended to not hear her, "Oh so the taxis appear for you, but not me!"

As the taxi pulled up to the sidewalk, Sophie picked up her things, smiling at Sherlock's back. _So everything is okay after all, but he still owes me a bloody night out._

Sherlock held the door open for her, and he clambered in after.

They both looked out their different windows, watching the lights go by. Today was just another normal day, well as normal as a day could get, in the life of Sherlock Holmes and his two companions.

The End!

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read this. I wrote this as a one shot, but I have been thinking more about Sophie's character. I might want to make a story out of her. Where it began and all that. Actually I had a great idea. How about I just do a whole lot of one shots between them? You guys can give me one word to three word prompts in the reviews. I'll come up with a few of my own, but this sounds like a lot of fun! :D**


End file.
